Haunted
by ninjamidori
Summary: Her mentor unknowingly sent her to confront the past that still hurts her every day...and the man that has haunted her every moment.


**Okay! So, I want to thank SexyxAngelx09 for being such an awesome person and letting me write with her! That and I want to thank all of the authors who have inspired me ever since I discovered fanfiction, but there are too many to list here... 0_0 However if you go look at my favorite authors list, you will see them all! Please check them out, all of them are SO COOL!**

**This is my first attempt at publishing my work! I hope you enjoy, and new material should be coming from me and SexyxAngelx09 soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... sadly.**

The girl walked down the crowded street, her long raven hair swaying with each step she took. Her arms were folded in a protective gesture around her middle, as if she was afraid she would fall apart at any moment. She chewed on her lip and kept her eyes on the ground, watching as her feet carried her down the sidewalk. She turned left at the corner, and traveled all the way down the road.

She stopped at the last building on the block.

When she finally looked up, what first caught her eye was the sign: Shikon Massage Therapy.

She couldn't help but smile at the name; it would seem that he took her advice after all… Her eyes roamed the front of the building, taking in the scene… The red brick front, the white door… No windows, which didn't surprise her… He had always been a private person. She didn't blame him; if she had his past, she would be too.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, trying not to hyperventilate. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob, making herself think of anything but what she was about to do.

When her mentor, Kaede, had suggested a massage, she had been glad for the idea. It sounded like something she needed, considering what she had been through the past few weeks. The break up, moving out, finding somewhere else to live. Therapy definitely sounded good, and not just to her.

Her friends and family were worried about her, and she didn't blame them. The truth was, she was worried about _herself_.

Everything had gotten so wrong lately. It was like ever since the break up, she had been a completely different person. She used to get up in the mornings ready to take on the world, but now, she had trouble getting up at all. She used to have the biggest appetite out of all of her friends, but now food no longer appealed to her. Neither did company. All she wanted to do was dig a hole, lie down in it, and sleep. Forever alone.

She knew she was taking it too far, that if she continued on like this she would permanently damage herself.

That's why she was here.

Everyone had only good things to say about this place; it was cozy, it was warm, it was calming. And that was just what was said about the lobby. The therapist was said to have a magical touch, and was nominated the best in town by, well… everyone.

That was why Kaede had wanted her to come here; maybe this guy's magic touch could help her face reality.

Trying to hold that thought, she grasped the knob and walked in.

…

It was amazing.

As soon as she walked in, she felt as if all of her worries could just… fade away.

There was a warmth that was akin to a fire on a cold stormy night. It smelled of something like cherry blossoms, mixed with cinnamon. There were no chairs, but couches, lined up in a semi-circle around the room. They were all overstuffed and red, with black and white throw pillows decorating them. At the center of the room there was a mahogany coffee table, and she was amazed to see a stack of magazines resting on it dead center. Across from the couches was a black counter, where the cash register and sign up sheet rested.

She walked up to the counter and inspected the top, giggling when she saw how dusty it was. It was nice to know that some things never changed. She noticed for the first time a bell next to the cash register, and a sign that stated: RING BELL FOR SERVICE

She smiled but didn't touch the bell. Instead she walked over to look closely at the red wallpaper, realizing for the first time that there were cherry blossom trees painted on the walls. She bit her lip and traced the pattern of the branches with her fingers, marveling at how intricate they were. It must have taken him a lot of time to do this…

"Excuse me, did you need something?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. Her face flushed, and she had to remind herself to breath. She hadn't heard him in so long…

"Hello, are you okay?" he asked, his voice a cross between annoyed and worried.

She reminded herself that she would have to answer.

"Uh…" she whispered, trying to think of what to say.

"Did you need something, Miss?" he persisted, now sounding relieved.

She had always known she would have to face him sometime.

She steeled her nerves and turned around, hearing him gasp when he saw her face.

"K…Ka…Kagome?"

…**...**

**(INUYASHA POV**)

He couldn't believe he was looking at her face again. He drank in her appearance. Oh how she had changed over the years since he had last seen her.

He unconsciously pulled down on his red muscle shirt, slightly flexing his lean muscles and drawing Kagome's attention.

He watched carefully as she looked him up and down, as if it was the first time she had ever seen him.

_Well, it has been a while..._

He winced at the thought. There had been a time when, well...

_Stop man, don't go there._

When she noticed him watching her, she blushed. He had always loved it when she blushed, the way her cheeks would stay pink even after 5 minutes. _Beautiful._

"So, you look like you're doing well."

He jumped slightly at the sound of her soft statement.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." _You weren't here, so I did the best I could without you._

She smiled. Oh god, that smile had haunted his dreams...

"You guess? Why just guess?"

He smirked, and she smiled wider.

"Well, I mean, yeah I'm doing well. In fact, I'm doing pretty damn great. Is that the answer you were looking for?" he challenged.

She laughed, and his ears perked up at the sound. Her laugh was so beautiful, like a bunch of tinkling bells at once. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Yup, that's what I wanted to hear," she giggled.

…**...**

**(KAGOME POV)**

She was glad to see he was okay. I mean, obviously he was. Otherwise he wouldn't have made a name for himself in town. But it was the _seeing_ part that she loved. She had honestly thought she would never see him again.

She watched him pull on his red muscle shirt, an old nervous habit. Was he really nervous with her here? That made her a little sad...

_Have we really grown apart so much?_

Her heart clenched at the thought.

_Whoa girl, it's okay. Just don't think about it..._

She looked up and noticed him staring at her, with a look in his eyes that made her blush. Trying to find something to say, she glanced around the room before looking back at his eyes. _So warm._

"So, you look like you're doing well," _I knew you would do better without me._

She saw him jump a little when she spoke, as if her words had startled him.

"Umm, yeah, I guess."

She couldn't help but smile at his hesitance.

"You guess? Why just guess?" she probed.

He smirked, and she smiled wider. Oh god, that smirk had haunted her dreams...

"Well, I mean, yeah I'm doing well. In fact, I'm doing pretty damn great. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

She laughed; she couldn't help herself. She noticed how his ears perked up, as if he remembered the sound. She hoped he did; she hoped she had a special place in his memories.

"Yup, that's what I wanted to hear," she giggled.

…**...**

"Hey, so why are you here?" he finally asked.

They were sitting on one of the plush couches, not saying anything. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. It made him flashback to rainy days when they were kids, curled up together on the couch playing video games.

_Damn, that was so long ago... but it seems like it was yesterday, now that she's in front of me._

"Why Inuyasha, am I not allowed to be here?"

He frowned at her choice of words, and was about to retaliate harshly... till he noticed she was trying not to laugh at him.

He relaxed and smirked, settling deeper into the cushion of the couch.

"Feh, please. You know you can come any time you like. I was just wondering why... after-"

"All this time? Yeah, it has been long, hasn't it?"

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around herself, and it seemed to Inuyasha that she was trying to hold herself together. Her bangs covered her face, hiding her expression. He could tell she had been hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

_Kagome, what happened to you?_

As if to counteract his thoughts, she turned to him and smiled.

"I'm here for a massage, obviously."

He blinked. _Wait, what?_

"Uhh..."

She smiled wider at his confusion.

"Hey, you _are _a massage therapist, remember? Or is that just a fancy title that you don't deserve?" she challenged. He could tell she was trying her hardest to be serious, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. It warmed him to his core, which surprised him some. He had never expected to feel this way again.

_Do I still...?_

Inuyasha bit his lip, not daring to finish the question.

He didn't notice Kagome's worried frown until she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Inuyasha? Hey, are you okay? Inuyasha? _Inuyasha!_"

He could feel her hands on his face, and instinctively he grabbed them and held on. He could smell her, her very _essence_. A mixture of rainwater and cherry blossoms... it was driving him wild. Memories were flashing through his brain, so many memories of laughter and playing in the rain, of study sessions where all they would do was watch movies and talk about what their future would be like, and they had sworn they would always be together, that no matter what, that would never change...

_Kagome..._

How _had _it changed?

He stared into her deep brown eyes, getting lost in the depths. So many emotions were swirling inside his head, no, his _heart._ And his heart beat faster and faster as he kept looking into her eyes, her beautiful expressive eyes.

"_INUYASHA!_"

He felt her hands shake his face, and saw the sudden fear in her eyes.

_She's afraid of me?_

"Wha...? Kagome? Whats wrong?"

"Are you okay? You started hyperventilating...your face was so red... do you have a fever?"

Gently, she pried one of her hands out from under his and placed it on his forehead. It felt deliciously cool, and he leaned into it, sighing heavily.

She smiled at his actions, pleased that he was calming down.

"Well, you seem to be okay now... tell me if you get dizzy or anything?" She moved her hand back to his cheek, supporting his suddenly very heavy head.

He snorted and stood at her words, pulling her along with him. He still had his pride, after all.

"Keh, I'll be fine. Didn't you want a massage? Come on; I need to show you some of my new skills."

He smirked proudly, and she laughed at his antics.

"Okay, let's go. Lead the way, sir," she teased, clenching his hand tighter in hers.

…**...**

She was definitely more nervous than she should have been.

She was laying on the massage table, which was quite comfortable actually, wearing a thick white robe. Inuyasha was 'preparing' in the next room, seeming totally at ease.

_I wish I could say the same..._

She shifted around a little, though she was trying hard to stay still. She was so scared, and she knew she shouldn't be. She _knew_ Inuyasha. She _knew _what he was like, hell, she had known since they were kids! She wasn't scared of Inuyasha, of course not.

She was scared of her feelings for him.

She had known how she felt for a long time now, for years in fact. She had known why she had almost died when she finally had to cut her ties with him. She had known all along why it had been so hard to tell him goodbye, why he had plagued her thoughts and wishes and dreams. And really, she had known why she absolutely _had _to say goodbye in the first place.

_I love him._

It almost _hurt_ to admit.

_I've loved him for so long._

She could feel her heart breaking, and she knew she couldn't cry; Inuyasha would smell her tears. She couldn't let him find out how she felt. Her feelings might not have been a problem, but...

_He doesn't love me back._

Oh, she knew he _liked_ her. She was his best friend, and had been since they were really little. He just didn't _love_ her, not like _she _loved _him _anyway.

_It's hopeless... So I can't ever tell him how I feel. Besides, he probably still loves..._

_Kikyo._

What a cruel twist of fate, that the love of her life would fall for her worst enemy. And while it was true that Kikyo acted better when dating Inuyasha, she still didn't like Kagome very much. It hurt, that Inuyasha chose Kikyo, but after seeing how happy he was with her, Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him how she felt.

But it had torn her up inside.

Every single day, she would have to see them together. If they weren't together, then they were on the phone or texting each other. Every single day, she had to watch him kiss and hug and cuddle another person.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

On the day she told Inuyasha she was leaving, he had been especially mushy with Kikyo. They had been making goo-goo eyes at each other, and kissing every two minutes.

She really hadn't planned on leaving... it was _his_ idea.

Hojo.

He had noticed how vulnerable Kagome was. He saw it as his chance to steal her away from his only rival; , Hojo knew how she felt about him. He had always known, just like Kagome had. His greatest weapon had been that _Inuyasha _didn't know, and therefore saw no problem with his and Kikyo's actions around Kagome.

He had shown up at the coffee shop where Kagome and the couple where having brunch. Kagome had never been so happy to see him in her life; he was her knight in shining armor, come to save her from the terrible reality that was unrequited love... she had failed to see his armor was black as night. They had sat at a different table to talk, and there he had proposed an offer: live with him and be his girlfriend in another city, and she would never have to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together ever again.

Kagome, so caught up in her inner turmoil, failed to notice Hojo's ulterior motives. She said yes.

That night, she walked over to Inuyasha's apartment and knocked on the door. Her heart broke all over again when Kikyo answered the door. When she finally managed to get Inuyasha alone, she explained that she was leaving Tokyo that night. The ensuing conversation hadn't been as understanding as she had hoped...

…**...**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"What do you mean, you're _leaving_? For how long? _TONIGHT?_ _WHY _am I just hearing about this? _WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME_?" Inuyasha ranted, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. After Kikyo had left to get pizza, Kagome had dropped the bomb:

She was leaving.

Tonight.

That was _not _going to work, not as long as she was _his _ma- uh best friend.

"_**SHE CAN'T LEAVE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!**_" His demon raged at him, with Inuyasha unable to control it.

"What do you mean, _what the fuck_? It's my life, Inuyasha. I can do what I want. You're not the boss of me."

"What do you mean,_ what do i mean_? _WHY ARE YOU LEAVING_? _DON'T_!"

"Why do you care? _I'M NOT EVEN IMPORTANT TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE ME! IT'S LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE! SO WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH NOW? YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT I'M GOING WITH HOJO!_" Kagome covered her mouth, trying to stop the torrent of horrible words... but it was too late.

Inuyasha's eyes turned blood red, and purple markings appeared on his face. His claws lengthened, and he gave Kagome a feral growl.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE GOING WITH HOJO?**_" he bit out, stalking over towards Kagome.

She stood her ground, staring defiantly at him. She had to be strong, for his sake and hers. It was for his happiness... and her sanity.

"I mean just what I said. I'm leaving, with Hojo, tonight. You can't stop me, Inuyasha. This is my decision. You have no control. I'm not your... your _girlfriend_." She closed her eyes as she was speaking, so as not to see the look of horror on her true loves face.

She heard him gasp, and then she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

…**...**

He stood at the sink and stared at his hands, trying not to panic. Panicking did no good, it only led to trouble. He had told Kagome to wait for him in the therapy room, and sooner or later he would have to go in there, otherwise she would come looking for him.

He shouldn't be so nervous... for Christ's sake, it was only Kagome! His feelings of fear were totally irrational. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't that he was afraid of _Kagome_, necessarily. It was more like he was afraid of how he _felt _about her.

When she had stormed off that night, he had almost died. He went into a rage, and Kikyo came back to a ruined apartment. She had found him beating himself against a wall, growling and screaming and cursing. He was all bloody,from head to toe, and was still bleeding even more heavily. Kikyo had panicked and frantically tried to stop him, but he pushed her away and jumped out the window.

He didn't remember anything out of what he did that night, but when he woke up in the morning he was in a hospital bed. The doctor informed him that he had been hit by a car, and had numerous other unexplainable injuries. Kikyo had to be called over to explain what happened, and the doctor had asked what had caused Inuyasha's demon to come out.

It was then that Inuyasha knew for sure.

_I love her._

He always had, ever since he first laid eyes on her.

_I love her so much._

He felt the need to hit something, but he knew he couldn't. She would hear, and then come running over. He felt so helpless. He wished he could just tell her, but...

_She doesn't love me back._

Yeah, yeah, they were best friends. They had been for a really long time; ever since they were little. And yeah, she _maybe _loved him. But not in the way he loved her.

_It doesn't matter anyway... I can't ever tell her how I feel... Besides, she probably still loves that HOBO guy..._

Oh God, he hated that guy. He always had, ever since he first met the him. He was such a coward, never speaking his mind, practically buying his way into peoples hearts, with his stupid 'health gifts'.

How could Kagome fall for a guy like that? He was so stupid; couldn't she see that? What could _ HOBO _do for her that _he_ couldn't?

Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

_But she left me for him. That says something, right?_

That thought had plagued his every thought for the last few years. He found himself struggling to function without her; it was as if she had taken all of his soul with her, leaving an empty shell behind.

_WHY DID SHE LEAVE?_

He yanked at his long silver hair, desperately trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He finally realized she was still waiting on him in the other room.

Sighing, he turned away from the sink and opened the door. He wouldn't say anything, not ever.

Rejection was too big a risk.

…**...**

Kagome heard him open the door, and her heart starting working overtime. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Okay, are you comfortable? Do you need anything? Are you ready to start?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You act like this is the first time you've given me a massage, Inuyasha. Will you just get on with it?"

Inuyasha grinned, stepping up to the table and kneeling so he was at eye level with Kagome.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's kind of gotten to be a habit," he explained to her, smirking and raising one eyebrow. She giggled at his expression.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would actually do this, to be honest. All of this... stuff. It's nice to know you actually followed some of my advice."

He laughed and stood up straight, rubbing hand sanitizer onto his hands. He began to rub her back, talking all the while.

"Yeah, well, I figured you had some things right. And I love doing massaging; you of all people should know that, Kags."

Her giggling turned into full on laughter.

"Yeah, I do, what with you always practicing on me. You're lucky you're so good, otherwise I wouldn't have put up with it."

He chuckled and began to massage her shoulders, smiling when she sighed in pleasure.

"Yeah. But seriously, it was the only thing that kept me going after..." realising what he was about to say, Inuyasha trailed off his sentence and continued massaging.

She frowned when he didn't continue.

"After what?"

"Huh?"

Kagome frowned even more.

"Inuyasha, what where you going to say? Tell me, after what?"

Inuyasha sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go until he told her.

"Well, after everything. After you left, after I broke it off with Kikyo, after I spent almost forever and a century trying to find-"

"Wait, you broke it off with Kikyo?" Kagome interrupted, her voice sounding amazed.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, like a month after you left. I couldn't be with her anymore, not when-"

"What? Wait, wait, you broke it off after a _month?_" Kagome interrupted again, sounding even more incredulous. "Thats... that can't be a coincidence. There's no way..."

"What? Kagome, what are you talking about?"

Kagome suddenly shot up from the table, scaring the hell out of Inuyasha, who fell onto his butt on the floor. Kagome didn't notice; she was too busy explaining to him.

"A month after I left, exactly a month, I was going to come back. Hojo wasn't what I thought he was, and I was going to go back to you. But Kikyo sent me an e-mail telling me that _you_ said to stay away; that you were happier without me. I didn't want to come back and ruin everything for you... but if you guys were broken up, then that e-mail was a lie... and I could've come back. I could've come back to you, a long time ago..."

Inuyasha could smell saltwater, and could hear her shallow breaths. She was crying. Wait!

_She was going to come back to me? Hojo wasn't what she thought? SHE WAS GOING TO COME BACK?_

"You were going to come back? _Kikyo_ prevented you from coming back to me?"

Kagome flinched at the harsh tones of his voice. Maybe she shouldn't have told him; his demon had always had an uncontrollable temper...

Acting on reflex, she got up and ran to Inuyasha's side. Falling to her knees beside him, she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. She squeezed him as if she never wanted to let go, and she didn't.

She never wanted to let go of him, not ever again.

"Shhh, calm down Inuyasha... it's okay... just breath... it'll be fine. I'm here now, right? So it's fine. It's fine..."

Inuyasha did as Kagome ordered, breathing in and out slowly. He leaned into her hug, wrapping his arms around her. He breathed in her wondrous scent, almost getting drunk off of it.

"Kagome... you were really going to come back to me?"

She was still crying, he could smell her tears. But she was also calm. She was aiding him in his time of need... she always had.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I was going to come back to you. I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"I searched for you, ya' know. I looked for years. I finally found you, six months ago. But you were still with that Hobo guy. I didn't want to face you, after all that time... so I bought this place, and became a massage therapist. It almost killed me all over again, having you so close to me and not being able to say anything. It haunted me..." He clutched her closer to him, taking deeper breaths, inhaling more of her scent.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, stunned by his confession.

He stared up at her, an unfathomable look in his eyes. She matched his stare for a second, getting lost in the depths of those beautiful amber oceans.

Then she kissed him.

She kissed him gently at first, enjoying how soft and warm his lips felt. Then he responded and deepened the kiss, and her heart leaped in her chest. She finally had to break for air, and she heard him gasping just as much as she was. He moved in to kiss her again, but she put her finger on his lips to stop him.

_I have to tell him, otherwise I couldn't live with myself..._

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something."

Kagome could see his throat move as he swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry as a desert, and he broke into a cold sweat.

_I have to tell her...but..._

"Okay, I do too. You go first," He muttered, his voice hoarse.

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I always have. I always will. I loved you when we were kids, and I loved you when you chose Kikyo. I told you good-bye because of that love, because I knew that if I stayed I would do something to ruin your relationship with Kikyo. I wanted you to be happy, so I did what I had to. I removed myself from the situation. It was a win-win situation, I thought: I didn't have to see you with Kikyo, and you could be happy with her. But I loved you. I still do. I always will. And I didn't want to tell you because-"

"You were afraid I didn't love you back," Inuyasha interrupted slowly, eyes widening. "Kagome..." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. The next thing he knew, he was blurting it all out to her, everything he had wanted to say since he found her six months ago.

"I love you too Kagome, I love you so much. And I never loved Kikyo, not as much as I loved you... she was your replacement. Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't see it until you left, until I almost died without you. I think I went looking for you, that night. I don't remember; I woke up in the hospital... Kagome, we were meant to be together, we always knew it. We just didn't want to admit it. We both thought it was wrong, but whenever you're here beside me, it feels so _right_..."

He could smell more tears, and he looked up, worried he did something wrong.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to speak anymore.

"I broke up with Hojo five months ago. I'd had enough of his lies, and his insults. '_Why are you always crying over that Inuyasha buffoon? You're better off without him!_' I would ignore him, every day. For years I just took what he had to say in stride. But eventually it started to piss me off, and I got up and left. I packed my stuff and stayed with Kaede for a month, but then I got my own place. And the first thing I did was put a framed picture of us on my bedside table. It was that day at the park, remember? When you got attacked by that squirrel. It's my most prized possession."

Kagome paused to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks, then smiled at Inuyasha.

"She was my replacement? Really?"

Inuyasha grinned at her, and nodded.

"Why did you end up in the hospital?" she asked worriedly, her brow furrowed.

"The doctor said I got hit by a car. After you left, my demon came out. Kikyo said I tore up the apartment. I think I went looking for you. I don't remember anything past watching you run out of the room..."

Kagome bit her lip, fresh tears pouring out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"That was so hard, Inuyasha. You can't imagine..."

"Actually," Inuyasha interrupted, "I think, after spending so many years without you, I can imagine _just_ how hard it was."

She smiled and laughed, which was the reaction he was hoping for.

"So..." he started, staring at the floor, "Are you gonna... stay?"

The sound of her laugh was definitely the best thing in his world; he could listen to it all day. Hopefully, he would.

"Yes, Yash. I'm staying."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Yash? Wow, I haven't heard that in a long time, _Kags_."

She giggled even more, and hugged him once again, knocking him fully onto the floor. She lay on top of him, her weight supported by her elbows. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and Inuyasha's face was getting redder by the minute.

"I haunted you?" She whispered, leaning towards him with her eyes half lidded.

Inuyasha gave a real, genuine smile, one that only Kagome could get out of him.

"Every. Single. Day."

**FIN**

**(for now... XD)**

**Sooooo? How was it? Tell me what I need to improve on, and what you liked about it! I can only fix problems I am aware of, so Please Review!**

**- The Green Ninja**


End file.
